Utilisateur:Dimitri Glee
Moi Salut à toutes et à tous. Alors moi c'est Dimitri, 22 ans et énorme Gleek plus connu sous le nom de Diminou. J'ai découvert Glee grâce à ma prof d'anglais de seconde qui nous avait voir pour Noël l'épisode de la saison 2 consacré à cette fête. Je n'avais pas trop apprécié mais j'avais regardé un peu la saison 1 qui passait sur la 9. Le problème c'est que j'étais tombé sur les Acafellas qui est à mon sens l'épisode le plus pourri. Mais bon, j'avais laissé le bénifice du doute à la série et là, bonheur, je vois l'épisode de Madonna qui fut pour moi un énorme coup de coeur. Du coup, j'ai regardé la suite. Ce n'est que depuis l'année dernière que je suis un énorme Gleek. En fait, depuis que j'ai vu la saison 3 il ne se passe pas une journée sans que j'écoute une dizaine voire une cinquantaine de chanson ou que je regarde un épisode. mes saisons préférées sont la 3 et la 4 mais j'adore aussi la 2 et la 5 . Mes personnages préférés * Blaine * Brittany * Santana * Rachel * Tina * Mike * Quinn * Unique * Puck * Sunshine * Marley * Unique-->je me souviens encore de ma première réaction lorsque je l'ai vu. C'est du génie. Ceux pour lesquels je reste indéterminé Finn Ryder Jake Les personnages que je ne supporte pas Artie-->j'adore sa voix mais pas son personnage Doris-->c'est sûr qu'avec une mère comme ça, Suen'a pas été aidée =) Mes épisodes préférés Saison 1: De la poudre aux cheveux La puissance de Madonna La mauvaise réputation Rhapsodie Saison 2: Premiers baisers Come-Back Bonjour ivresse Sexy Sur un air original Être ou ne paraître La reine de la promo Les lumières de Broadway Saison 3: Opération : Piano violet Le leprechaun La première fois Une fille avec une fille La jeunesse est un art Veux-tu m'épouser ? Michael Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Ce que la vie nous réserve Dans l'ombre de son frère Une orientation très disco On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un Balosaurus A nous les Nationales ! Saison 4: La nouvelle Rachel Britney 2.0 Nos premiers émois Duels de super-héros Thanksgiving orphelin La soirée Sadie Hawkins Mise à nu Diva Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément... Comme au cinéma Affrontements Plaisirs coupables Dernière chance Blackout Tout ou rien Saison 5: All you need is ove Let it be Le quaterback A Katy or a gaga Rebélion Futur imparfait Le marionnettiste Meilleures ennemies Trio La cite des anges 100 La fin d' une Époque New york New York No sex in the city Le plan B Vieux chiens, nouveaux trucs Le Rachel Berry show Mes souhaits pour la série réalisés ou pas Duos: Blaine et Brittany: fait Blaine et Santana: fait Tina et Brittany: pas fait Tina et Rachel: fait Tina et Blaine: fait Quinn et Tina: fait Brittany et Rachel: pas fait Blaine et Rachel: fait Puck et Rachel: fait Artie et Santana: pas fait Rachel et Mike: pas fait Rory et Sugar: pas fait Brittany et Rory: pas fait Santana et Tina: pas fait Les couples: Blaine et Brittany: d'un certaine manière c'est fait Blaine et Rachel: idem Blaine et Tina: idem Rachel et Puck: fait Finn et Rachel: fait Finn et Kurt: ne se fera jamais Kurt et Blaine: tout simplement j'adore Santana et Brittany: idem Mercedes et Mike: pas fait Mes chansons préférées (liste non exhaustive) Saison 1: * Don't Stop Believin' * Take A Bow * Alone * It's My Life / Confessions Part II * Halo / Walking On Sunshine * Keep Holding On * Defying Gravity * Crush * Bootylicious * Papa Don't Preach * True Colors * My Life Would Suck Without You * Express Yourself * Borderline / Open Your Heart * Total Eclipse Of The Heart ( * The Boy Is Mine * Safety Dance * I Dreamed A Dream * Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) par les filles de New Directions & Kurt * Poker Face (Lady Gaga) par Rachel & Shelby * Good Vibrations (Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch) par Puck, Finn & Mercedes * Faithfully (Journey) par Finn & Rachel * Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (Journey) par New Directions * Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par New Directions * Bohemian Rhapsody Saison 2: * Telephone * I'm a slave for you * Baby one more time * Toxic * I look to you * I want to hold your hand * One of us * Teenage dream * Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer * Last Christmas * Need You Now * Thriller / Heads Will Roll * P.Y.T * Firework * Baby * Somebody To Love * Take Me Or Leave Me * Don't You Want Me * Blame It (On The Alcohol) * Tik Tok * Animal * Do ya think I'm sexy * Misery * Candles * Raise Your Glass * Get It Right * Loser Like Me * Turning Tables * I Feel Pretty / Unpretty * Somewhere Only We Know * Go Your Own Way * Friday * Jar Of Hearts * I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You * Dancing Queen * My Cup * I Love New York / New York, New York * For Good * As Long As You're There * Pretending * Light Up The World Saison 3 * It's Not Unusual * You Can't Stop The Beat * Something's Coming * Spotlight * Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) * Candyman * Tonight * One Hand, One Heart *Perfect * I Kissed A Girl * Survivor / I Will Survive * ABC * Control * Extraordinary Merry Christmas * Do They Know It's Christmas ? * The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face * Without You * We Found Love * Wanna Be Startin' Something * Smooth Criminal * La Isla Bonita * Let Me Love You * Stereo Hearts * I Will Always Love You * Love Shack * Cough Syrup * Fly / I Believe I Can Fly * What Doesn’t Kill You * Here’s To Us * Hungry Like The Wolf / Rio * Fighter * Somebody That I Used To Know * How will I know * You Should Be Dancing * I Wanna Dance With Somebody * It's Not Right But It's Okay * Big Girls Don't Cry * Dinosaur * Love You Like A Love Song * What Makes You Beautiful * Take My Breath Away * Flashdance...What A Feeling * The Edge Of Glory * It's All Coming Back To Me Now * Paradise By The Dashboard Light * Starships * We Are The Champions * Roots Before Branches * I was here * Not the end Saison 4 * Call me maybe * Americano/Dance again * It's time * Hold It Against Me * Womanizer * Oops! I Did It Again * Gimme More * Barely Breathing * Give Your Heart A Break * Don't Speak * Mine * The Scientist * My Dark Side * O Holy Night * Don't Dream It's Over * No Scrubs * Torn * Let Me Love You * Love Song * The New Year * Diva * Don't Stop Me Now * Hung Up * Girl On Fire * ''J''ust Can't Get Enough * We've Got Tonite * Anything Could Happen * Shout * Come What May * How To Be A Heartbreaker * Cold Hearted * Bye Bye Bye / I Want It That Way * I Still Believe / Super Bass * Closer * Wake Me Up Before You Go Go * Wannabe * Mamma Mia * Next To Me * Don't Stop Believin' * Outcast * To Love You More * Clarity * Hall Of Fame * All Or Nothing Saison 5 * Go to get you into my life * Help * A hard day's night * All you need is love * Here comes the sun * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band * Hey Jude * Let it be * Seasons of love * I'll stand by you * Marry the night * Applause * Wide awake * Roar * If I were a boy * Wrecking Ball * On Our Way * Movin'out * Piano man * My life * Honesty * An innocent man * Just the way you are * You may be right * Into The Groove * You're my best friend * Nasty/Rythm nation * The Fox * Mary's Little Boy Child * Love Child * Brave * I believe in a thing called love * Every Breath You Take * Breakaway * Jumpin' Jumpin' * Barracuda * Gloria * Hold on * My lovin' * Don't you * Robot * More Than A Feeling * America * Raise your glass * Toxic * Defying Gravity * Party All The Time * Loser Like Me * Be Okay * Just give me a reason * Don't Stop Believin' * Dowtown * Best day of my life * You make me feel so young * Rock star * No one is alone * Broadway Baby * Color blind * Not while I'm around * I Want To Know What Love Is * Love Is A Battlefield * Let's wait awhile * Pumpin Blood * Wake Me Up * Story Of My Life * The Rose * Take Me Home Tonight * Shakin' My Head * All Of Me * American Boy * Pompeii Saison 6: * Suddenly seymour * Sing * Let it go * Take on me * Problem * It's too late * Hand in my pocket/I Fell The Hearth * So far away * Bitch * It must have been love * Somebody loves you * Wishin and hopin * Hey ya * I'm so excited * Our day will come * Rise * Final come down * The winner takes it all * This time * Chandelier * Listen to your heart * Daydrem believer * I Lived * All out of love Mes répliques préférées Brittany à Rachel: "T'es horrible, moi je suis canon". Artie avant U can't touch this: Je vais me dégonfler."Brittany: Ah bon tu était gonflé quelque part?" Will: Brittany, tu peux y aller. Brittany: Quoi, je devais pas faire mon numéro?" "Quinn: Je suis hésitante. Santana: Je ne le suis pas. Brittany: Je suis Brittany. Brittany:"L'astuce c'est qu'il faut utiliser ton fer à friser dans la baignoire pour éviter de te brûler." Sue a mit du charbon dans son casier et celui de Santana et qu'elles reçoivent tout au visage en ouvrant "Je ne me souvient même pas avoir mis ça dedans!" "Brittany: Tu as demandé quoi au Père Noël? Artie: Pardon? Brittany: Artie, la route pour le pôle nord est semée d'embûches. Tu doit vite écrire ta lettre et l'envoyer aujourd'hui. Et souviens-toi: même les petites enveloppes sont lourdes pour les elfes." Ma préféré: la blonde attitude:"Will: Artie est-ce que ça va? Artie: J'suis pas prêt à être papa. Comment j'vais terminer mes études? Will: Attends...Brittany est enceinte? Brittany: Je suis désolée Artie, j'ai pas osé te le dire. Will: T'es allé voir un médecin au moins? Brittany: Pourquoi, à quoi ça servirait? Je vous promet, ce matin j'ai vu une cigogne passer puis faire son nid près de chez moi. J'suis pas bête, je sais qu'elle viens pour m'apporter mon bébé." "Santana: Brit', ferme la porte. Brittany: Je ne sais pas comment faire ça." Sue: Je vas être maman"Santana: "Avec quel vagin?" Rachel à Kurt: "Je t'emmènerais dans une patisserie manger une part de tarte à l'humiliation." Kurt à Blaine: "Dans le genre gay t'es parfait, même Rachel Berry a envie de faire l'amour avec toi." Tina à Sam à propos de Blaine: "Les fesses de Blaine sont si parfaites que même un peintre de la Renaissance italienne n'aurait pas pu les représenter." Alors que la banderole "Blaine fait la femme" est passé au dessus du lycée: Blaine: "Et cette banderole, cette banderole ce n'est pas vrai, en fin pas tout à fait." Santana à Kurt: "Tu es la soeur lesbienne de Zac Efron." Brittany: "Joe est très mignonne comme fille mais il paraît qu'elle ne se rase pas les aisselles. Alors que Sam avoue à Blaine qu'il a comprit que ce dernier avait le béguin pour lui; ils se font un calin Sam: "rassure moi, tu as quelque chose dans ta poche". Karl à William: "Je peux te servir de bouche trou en quelque sorte." Et Santana "Oh oui un bouche trou." Santana à Karl:"Vous pouvez mettre votre fraise dans ma bouche quand vous voulez." Sue à Emma: "J'ai toujours su que les femmes qui s'habillent comme des nonnes sont des vraies cochonnes." Les projets solos des stars que je suis Dianna Agron Numéro 4 Très bon film avec de l'action. Elle y incarne une lycéenne qui se pasionnee pour la photographie.Anecdote elle a pour doublure la même que Mercedes. Malavita: Lea Michele Louder: Magnifique que dire de plus?Toute les chansons sont des chefs d'oeuvre.Énorme coup de coeur pour Thousand needles,Cue the rain et Gone tonight. Cette dernière relate la dernière conversation téléphonique entre Lea et Cory. Elle est très poignante à en donner l'envie de pleurer dans le troisième couplet ça façon de chanter représente sa réaction à l'annonce de son décès. J'adore aussi Gone tonight qui n'est pas sur l'album. Happy new year Bon film. Dommage qu'on la voit si peu. Seules quelques scènes dans l'assenceur avec Ashton Kutcher. Cependant, elle reste fidèle à son habitude et interprète une magnifique chanson pour la nouvelle année. Frissons partout. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKtQS_prDh0 Brunette ambition: Un très bon livre. Je m'attendais à une autobiographie avec uniquement du texte mais en fait c'est un livre photo commenté et illustré; Elle y parle de sa vie, sa carrière à Broadway, de nourriture,...ndispensable pour tous ses fans puisqu'on y trouve des photos inédites et plein d'autres surprises. Darren Criss Imogene: Qu'est ce que j'ai pu rire. J'adore. Une merveille. D'ailleurs le passage où il est bourré me fait penser à Don't you want me et après il fait l'amour. Scène assez hot.Il avoue d'ailleurs coucher avec sa main. En plus, il chante deux fois et parle une phrase en italien. Juste une tuerie ce film. Human: Un très bon album, que dire de plus? Projet d'album: bon il va falloir attendre un peu. En pus il est en trin de l'enregistrer. J'espère qu'il y aura Any Of Those Things. Dress you up: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0v9kHkVi-_Q génial Hedwig: Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai trop envie d'aller à Broadway. Smitten: American horror story: Flash: Every Single Night: Clip bien orchestré et chanson très entrainante. Amber Riley Fill a heart, Boy I'm a woman et colorblind autant de chansons magnifiques: en attente de la sortie de l'album. Jane Lynch Une autre histoire de Cendrillon: Fidèle à son habitude Jane joue les méchantes: en l'occurancee la belle mère de la Cendrillon nouvelle génération. Sa perruque est allucinantee et ses tenues divergent totalement des survêtement de Sue. Son grain de voix est très reconnaissable quand elle chante. Epique lorsqu'elle tombe de scène et se retrouve platrée de partout. Jenna Ushkowitz: Choosing Glee: Livre très bien illustré et très plaisant à lire. Swish Swish: Dans ce clip de Katy Perry elle fait un peu sa folle dingue et c'est bien marrant d'ailleurs ce n'est pas sans rappeler Hit Me With Your best shot.. Marry the night: On l'apperçoit juste mais on ne voit qu'elle. Naya Rivera Album perso: Pour l'instant je ne connais que Sorry j'attends d'entendre le reste. Cory Des vacances de princesse: Bien qu'on le voit que très peu dans ce film, son personnage demeure intéressant . Grant: Melissa Benoist: Mes travaux personnels thumb|123x123pxthumb|left|180px Vidéos que j'adore thumb|right|330px thumb|left|330px thumb|left|330px thumb|right|330px